こだまさおり
・石川県 | Instrument = | Genre = J-POP、アニメソング | Occupation = シンガーソングライター、作詞家 | Years_active = 1999年～ | Label = ランティス | Production = | Associated_acts = | Influences = | URL = こだまさおり | Current_members = | Past_members = | Notable_instruments = }} こだまさおりは、日本の女性シンガーソングライター、作詞家。石川県出身。 略歴 * 1999年にビクターエンタテインメントと正式契約。シングル『すき』でシンガーソングライターとしてデビュー。 * 2002年、作詞家として活動を開始する。 ディスコグラフィ シングル アルバム オリジナルアルバム ミニアルバム 提供 ※特に記述が無いものは、作詞のみ テレビアニメ * 魔法先生ネギま! ** 聖なる空の下で * D.C.S.S. 〜ダ・カーポ セカンドシーズン〜 ** 強がりの定理 ** 幾億の契りを * となグラ! ** ラブバルーン ** DRAMATIC☆GIRLY ** DRAMATIC☆GIRLY(Re-Mix) ** 絶対レンアイ感! ** もっとフェアリーラブ! ** 夢見るキッチン * ネギま!? ** 1000%SPARKING! ** A-LY-YA! ** ココロザシ成長中☆ ** 夕暮れセンシティブ ** YELL◎ ** イジワルな唇 ** 聖なる空の下で * くじびきアンバランス ** Harmonies* * がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート! ** ヒーロースタイル ** ルールde MY秩序 ** しあわせの輪っか ** 毎日がメリーゴーランド ** ヒーロースタイル ジプシーなスタイルで Version ** ルールde MY秩序 Swing Version ** しあわせの輪っか Blitz Garage Version ** 毎日がメリーゴーランド Ultimate Mix ** 100カラットジュエル☆ * すもももももも 地上最強のヨメ ** フツウの恋〜走れ!イインチョー!〜 ** Flying Horse 〜ウマ仮面 愛のテーマ〜 ** Big Smile Days◎ * Gift 〜eternal rainbow〜 ** デリケートマジック * ひまわりっ!! ** ひとひらノ恋 ** 迷宮探偵 ** 純愛アラ・モード * くじびきアンバランス ** Bloody Garnet ** Blue Drop ** Water Lily ** I to You ** Harmonies*(Ritsuko) * 京四郎と永遠の空 ** 微睡みの楽園 * アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA ** 悠久の旅人〜Dear boy * かみちゃまかりん ** DESIRE SHOW * ひだまりスケッチ ** しあわせnext page * さよなら絶望先生 ** かげろう * シゴフミ ** chain * ネオ アンジェリーク Abyss ** JOY TO THE WORLD ** PLATONIC GARDEN ** RIGHT & BRIGHT ** NO SELF-CONTROL ** 君色フィルム ** 路地裏it's so free ** Eyes to Eyes ** MISSION COMPLETE ** I play〜風に乗せて ** 漆黒のLament ** Cruel Aria 〜残酷な旋律 ** 凛華の如く ** 軌跡〜the brilliant days ** オーブハンター5のテーマ ** ウォードン・タイムズ社歌 ** REAL WINNER ** JOY TO THE WORLD (remix by DJ RAVEE) ** Delicious Kitchen ** なりきり*HB* SUNSHINE PARTY Duet ver. * キミキス pure rouge ** 涙色のダイアリー ** LOVE : no reason ** 微笑みdolcissimo ** カレイドスコープ * みなみけ ** せーのっ ** ヒビ×ヒビ＝ハピネス ** ガール純度UP↑ ** まかせてティーチャー * ネオ アンジェリーク Abyss -Second Age- ** SILENT DESTINY ** Eternal Green〜君という永遠 * あかね色に染まる坂 ** Sweet Gift ** 茜色 hometown ** ワタシと彼の事情 ** Confusion... ** Make a miracle! ** Chu.chu.ru.の約束 ** 目覚めない wish... ** ai・ココカラ * 真マジンガー 衝撃! Z編 ** Brand New World * 神曲奏界ポリフォニカ クリムゾンS ** 光の旋律 ** 証 -akashi- ** promise melody ** Echoes ** リボンの音符♪ ** あたたかな調べ * 懺・さよなら絶望先生 ** プライベイト・レッスン * かなめも ** 虹色ニュース ** Where is gold？ * よくわかる現代魔法 ** たらいのうた ** マジカル×ミラクル ** Classical mode ** Automatic analyzer ** Sleeping beauty * ミラクル☆トレイン〜大江戸線へようこそ〜 ** montage ** YELL from 42.3 ** Platform × Naturally ** 線路は走るよ6の字に〜大江戸線へようこそ・六本木ver.〜 ** Dramatic Dreamer ** 線路は走るよ6の字に〜大江戸線へようこそ・新宿ver.〜 ** FUTURE PASSPORT ** 線路は走るよ6の字に〜大江戸線へようこそ・都庁ver.〜 ** Home Station ** 線路は走るよ6の字に〜大江戸線へようこそ・月島ver.〜 ** RAILWAY→EXIT ** 線路は走るよ6の字に〜大江戸線へようこそ・汐留ver.〜 ** FRAGILE EXPRESS ** 線路は走るよ6の字に〜大江戸線へようこそ・両国ver.〜 * けんぷファー ** ワンウェイ両想い ** タタカエ☆モラリズム * れでぃ×ばと! ** my starry boy * いちばんうしろの大魔王 ** Everyday sunshine line! * 生徒会役員共 ** 大和撫子エデュケイション * えむえむっ! ** HELP!! ** Happy Birthday, my holy day ** ハレルヤ♡スタディ * おとめ妖怪 ざくろ ** 初戀は柘榴色 ** 二人静 ** 純情マスカレイド * 探偵オペラ ミルキィホームズ ** 本能のDOUBT ** フレフレmy勇気! * STAR DRIVER 輝きのタクト ** モノクローム ** 木漏れ日のコンタクト ** イノセント・ブルー ** 秋色のアリア * 咎狗の血 ** no moral ** once more again ** 優しさに守られて * 俺の妹がこんなに可愛いわけがない ** ただいま 。 * バクマン。 ** 絶対☆少女主義!! * カードファイト!! ヴァンガード ** ダイヤモンドスター☆ ** DREAM SHOOTER ** 泣き虫TREASURES ** 勇気のイメージ ** 希望の証明 ** 最強オレ様ライド! ** ミラクルトリガー 〜きっと明日はウルトラレア!〜 ** スタンドアップ! DREAM * IS〈インフィニット・ストラトス〉 ** SUPER∞STREAM ** 紅く、紅く ** Noble Heart ** 好吃スマイル◎ ** mon chérie, ma chérie ** An die Freude ** 強がりリグレット ** 恋をはじめましょう ** たいむいずらぶ! ** アリガト。だけじゃない ** Change my mind ** ベストパートナー * Aチャンネル ** Morning Arch ** ハミングガール * 世界一初恋 ** 世界で一番恋してる * TIGER & BUNNY ** 正義の声が聞こえるかい ** はみだし者讃歌 ** POWER OF JUSTICE **生涯ワイルド宣言 **轟け☆カンフーマスター **ICE DOLL **Thanks,and thanks again! **No Farewell **恋するヒロイン **見切れ桜 **酒と仲間と男のバラッド **You are the HERO!! **タナトスの声を聞け * 神様のメモ帳 ** カワルミライ * 猫神やおよろず ** 神サマといっしょ ** やおよろず音頭 * 探偵オペラ ミルキィホームズ サマー・スペシャル ** パーティーパーティー! * 世界一初恋2 ** 世界の果てに君がいても * 真剣で私に恋しなさい!! ** 君の真剣をちょうだい * ましろ色シンフォニー ** Authentic symphony * トリコ ** DELI-DELI☆DELICIOUS * ハイスクールD×D ** STUDY×STUDY * 夏目友人帳 肆 ** たからもの * 探偵オペラ ミルキィホームズ 第2幕 ** ナゾ! ナゾ? Happiness!! ** Lovely Girls Anthem * 咲-Saki- 阿知賀編 episode of side-A ** MIRACLE RUSH * 夏色キセキ ** 明日への帰り道 ** 南風ドラマチック * 氷菓 ** 優しさの理由 ** まどろみの約束 ** 未完成ストライド ** 君にまつわるミステリー * この中に1人、妹がいる! ** Choose me♡ダーリン ** Heavenly Lover * アイカツ! -アイドルカツドウ!- ** カレンダーガール ** Move on now! ** Angel Snow ** Thrilling Dream ** 硝子ドール ** 放課後ポニーテール ** 右回りWonderland ** 同じ地球のしあわせに ** wake up my music ** Moonlight destiny ** We wish you a merry Christmas * 緋色の欠片 第二章 ** 君だけを * カードファイト!! ヴァンガード アジアサーキット編 ** エントリー! * ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ** BLOODY STREAM * 八犬伝―東方八犬異聞― ** String of pain * カーニヴァル ** REASON * アラタカンガタリ〜革神語〜 ** GENESIS ARIA * 猫物語（黒） ** 消えるdaydream * Free! ** SPLASH FREE ** EVER BLUE ** アオノカオタ ** JOY ** 未来へのストローク ** 潮風のfriendship ** Break our balance ** Aqua Gate ** FUN!! ** Sunny Soda Breeze ** DIVE & FLY ** 水中飛行論における多角的アプローチ * Fate/kaleid liner プリズマ☆イリヤ ** Prism Sympathy OVA * KITE LIBERATOR ** my sweet home ** Hello my star * 絶対衝激 〜PLATONIC HEART〜 ** Will〜ココロの道標〜 * バカとテストと召喚獣 〜祭〜 ** 恋愛向上committee * ひぐらしのなく頃に煌 ** 100%マジカルスター☆ * Aチャンネル+smile ** バルーンシアター ** スマイル方程式 Webアニメ * Starry☆Sky ** Starry☆Days（ボーカルVersion） * こいけん! 〜私たちアニメになっちゃった〜 ** AUTOMATIC SENSATION *　ヘタリアThe Beautiful World ** あなたに今日も微笑を ゲーム * くじびきアンバランス 会長お願いすま〜っしゅファイト☆ ** Water Lily * がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート ** キラキラ☆Happy Festa! * ミラクルストレート! ** ミラクルストレート! * D.C.II Spring Celebration 〜ダ・カーポII〜 スプリング セレブレイション ** HAPPY CHERRY FESTA! * Clear -クリア- ** Perfect tears ** 硝子のLoneliness -Re Mix- ** Bitter sweet pain ** エターナル ** One-way Shining ** Crystal Love ** Brilliant Days * 召喚少女 〜ElementalGirl Calling〜 ** 目覚めの時 * D.C. Girl's Symphony 〜ダ・カーポ〜 ガールズシンフォニー ** Cherry's Magic & Love ** 最上LOVER! ** 素顔のコイビト ** INORI ** time after time ** I'm here〜ずっとここで ** keep smiling* * ネオ アンジェリークSpecial ** Innocent Jewels ** EMERGENCY ** SYSTEM ERROR? ** premier amour * 『THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE!』キャラクターソング ** 透明なプロローグ ** Legend Girls!! ** オレンジの空の下 ** PRETTY DREAMER ** 朝焼けのクレッシェンド ** Blue Symphony ** Sentimental Venus ** 恋のLesson初級編 ** Marionetteは眠らない ** ちいさな恋の足音 ** カワラナイモノ ** Good-Sleep, Baby♡ ** Helloコンチェルト ** 瞳の中のシリウス ** Fu-Wa-Du-Wa ラジオ * みなみけのみなきけ ** ココロ晴れマーク * ネオ アンジェリーク Abyss〜陽だまり邸へようこそ〜 ** SUNSHINE PARTY ** PROUD YOU * くろかみ〜Radioしすてむ〜 ** Hyper positive!! ** 裏道ブルース テレビドラマ * 魔法先生ネギま! ** トモダチnote♯ ** Looooop!!!!! * キューティーハニー THE LIVE ** 吐息Scarlet... 映画 * 紀雄の部屋 ** 僕の部屋 * アイランドタイムズ ** 旅ゆく君へ 声優・歌手 * norinha ** ラジオの恋人 ** 毎日がパーティみたい ** O Meu Brashil ** 渚へ ** サザン・スコール〜Southern Squall〜 ** ロケット＊ロマンス ** La! ** 歌う魚 ** 七色グラス ** おかえりのうた * 東京エスムジカ ** 紺碧の空を後にして ** 陽炎 ** 綺羅 ** 雨音がサヨナラのメロディを ** ポレポレ ** 月凪 ** 月凪〜primitive version〜 * CROSS HARD ** Like a rolling stone ** キセキ * 鳥海敦史 ** バイバイボーイ ** Sheep's blues ** 足りない月 * Spiral Free ** 絆〜KIZUNA〜（'saori名義'） * 宮崎羽衣 ** アザヤカな勇気 ** WE LOVE YOU ** Happy Toy☆. * 神田朱未・関山美沙紀 ** ココロダイアリー * 村上“ポンタ”秀一 ** The Broken Strat - A Memory Of Kenji（'歌・作詞'） * 平野綾 ** 明日のプリズム ** ヨロコビの歌 ** GLITTER * 結城アイラ ** 吐息Scarlet... ** eternal flower * 鈴木達央 ** towayuki ** 赤い月 ** message * 藤弥美里 ** 最高の贈り物 ** ココロ虹を架けて * 橋本みゆき ** 甘やかなあした ** prism celebration * 野中藍 ** アンダンテ ** マーブルの恋 * アルメリア ** Oh! My Sweet（'SAORI名義'） * クローバー ** ありがとうのうた * 神田朱未 ** DRAMATIC☆GIRLY 〜Sweet ver.〜 * NEVER LAND ** 透明人間（'コーラス参加'） * Pa☆letee ** ハピハピ♪モーニング ** あこがれ メイドバケィション ** ピュアリィ∞ピュアリィ ** シャララ☆ランデブー * 茅原実里 ** ふたりのリフレクション ** Dears 〜ゆるやかな奇跡〜 ** Cynthia ** mezzo forte ** Sandglass〜記憶の粒子 ** Fairy Tune ** 光 ** FUTURE STAR ** everlasting... ** PRECIOUS ONE ** ステラステージ ** Final Moratorium ** 書きかけのDestiny ** Love Medicine* ** 雨音のベール ** tea for two ** SELF PRODUCER ** Fountain of mind * 新谷良子 ** YU・ME・MI ** encore ** Heartful * yozuca* ** Ageha ** Daybreak for me ** I.D. ** Blue flame ** sayonara jewel ** in the Deep ** Morning-sugar rays * らすてる。 ** ともだちnote#（らすてる。ver.） * pRythme ** 1000%SPARKING!（pRythme ver.） * Riryka ** Perfect tears ** 硝子のLoneliness ** Brilliant Days * 茶太 ** One-way Shining * 喜多村英梨 ** REALIZE ** BE NAKED * あっとぐみ ** あこがれ メイドバケィション ** はりきりeverydayっ↑ * サリヤ人 ** 未来デザイン ** 雫 ** So beautiful song * ピストルバルブ ** oohing & aahing * Rita ** nano universe * 麻生夏子 ** Brand New World ** Good smile season ** Programming for non-fiction ** 恋愛向上committee ** Lovely Girls Anthem * 平川大輔 ** ゼロの起点 ** 白い追憶〜under the daylight ** 僕たちの進化形 ** ビロードの夜 ** 曖昧な距離から ** 贅沢な朝 * Annabel ** さよならの続きへ * 吉岡亜衣加 ** Sincerely * 中原麻衣 ** Sweet Madrigal ** We May Dream * ササキホナミ ** おかえりのうた * 入野自由 ** Faith * G.Addict ** Black Whirlpool ** 断罪のShadow ** Ambivalence ** Sanctuary * スフィア ** PRINCESS CODE ** サヨナラSEE YOU ** Hello, my love ** GENESIS ARIA * 浪川大輔 ** Dive in Love ** MIGRATION ** 風を連れて * 神谷浩史 ** Spring moment ** ハッピーアワー **ミラーワールド ** STYLE ** Dual Wing * 小野大輔 ** DELIGHT ** Ride On Funky Night(増田武史) * 大橋彩香 ** No Surrender * 水樹奈々 * 嵐 DVD * extension ヘアモードDVDエデュケーションシリーズvol.2（モデル出演） * Message 01（コメント出演） * Message 02（コメント出演） 出演番組 *2012 FNSうたの夏祭り（フジテレビ） *ミュージックステーション（テレビ朝日） *ミュージックフェア（フジテレビ） *MUSIC JAPAN（NHK総合） *ハッピーMusic（日本テレビ） *火曜曲!（TBS） 脚注 外部リンク * こだまさおり 公式サイト * こだまさおり official blog Category:日本のシンガーソングライター Category:日本の作詞家（一部フィクション）